Will You Stay By My Side?
by Lycoris -NoVa -Lyon
Summary: One-shot! Warning: abuse, implied rape and no Lemons. Roxas Strife, the young blind singer in Radiant garden's under-the-grid school club has a past that tortures him every day. Axel Sinclair is the school's playboy who enters the club and meets the young blond who gains the boys full attention. Will the two be able to become more than friends or will Roxas cave in?


Will you stay by my side?

**Summary:** Akuroku One-shot (maybe Two).Roxas Strife, the young blind singer in Radiant garden's under-the-grid school club has a past that tortures him every day. Axel Sinclair is the school's playboy who enter the club and meets the young blond who gains the boys full attention. Will the two be able to become more than friends or will Roxas cave in and do what he feels is best?

**Disclaimer:** NoVa: This is my one-shot! Anyway, I do not own these character sadly! I wish I did which is why I write fan-fiction just to feel like I have! Anyway, This is a Sad Akuroku with a bad past. Please don't judge my lyrics either! Pleaseee! Anyway, this will not be in a characters POV so yeah… There will be Akuroku at the end but no Smexy Smut/Lemon!

**Note!** Roxas is fifteen, Axel is nineteen and Cloud is twenty-one. Radiant Garden is a University and College so yeah! There's your logic incase you get confused! This is rated M for the violence because I doubt a thirteen year old would want to read very detailed information about abuse, implied rape, implied consented sexual inter-course and also it's rated M because I'm very paranoid.

**Will you stay by my side?**

If you head into the school at exactly 8:13 pm, you will see lights flickering in the music room. Not the ominous ones that are in every horror movie, the ones that will intrigue you and make you enter a new world where everything is possible for those who wish it. Axel Sinclair, the school playboy had just walked into this world and was mesmerized by the sites before him. Especially the little blond whose voice was enticing all around him.

Roxas Strife, the young singer who is known as the siren in this little world. Completely unable to see the strange and curious eyes that watch his every move and listen to each word that he lets escape from his lips in a melodious tone. His Cobalt eyes a dim color from the fact that the boy was blinded at a young age. Everyone knew in this world but the one thing that mattered here was the fact that you could sing or play an instrument.

Axel Sinclair was frozen, completely shocked and quickly falling under the spell of the blind singer. He didn't know why but thoughts that were rushing through his head had quickly calmed and slowed down and becoming nothing more than thoughts about the voice that was pure bliss in his ears.

"Thank you everyone…" The young blond had finished the song as soon as Axel had gotten near the stage, already being surrounded by girls that had decided to visit the School's under-the-grid music club. A taller blond had appeared on stage, his hair spiked up in a similar fashion to the young boy on stage that had ensnared Axel in his web. "I-I'll be back soon." The child said meekly, before being carried back behind the curtain which blocked Axel from his view of the one person who has ever fully caught his true interest.

Eyes as warm and pure as light but a small and sad hint of sadness cast the darkness and shadows within them. A small frail body which looks like it could break at the smallest touch and a voice that could calm everything in a heartbeat. The boy was truly a sight to behold in Axel's acidic eyes and he needed to see the boy soon, even if it meant breaking prior arrangements to meet with his group.

Axel stood around, watching as people from different schools and generations swarmed in and out of the now-cramped music classroom. All whispering about the prodigy child and how he will bring this school a grand reputation and so on and so forth. He could hear chatter about how the boy has a secret which he only tells at 9:06 exactly and that the secret is one which helps bring even more emotion into each word.

"Surely the child can manage by himself for one day at our school?" Different teachers and principals were bargaining with Radiant Garden's own principal. Each trying to establish a price for the young blond and promising no harm to the poor child. Each offer was turned down as the Principal walked off, circling around the classroom and stopping at the very well-known red-head who had heard the whole conversation.

"Axel Sinclair. I trust you are here for your own reasons and not to cause trouble?" Ansem the principal said, a tight frown upon his face from the previous conversation being carried into this one. Axel looked at the grown-male and smiled a Cheshire cat grin, nodding his head and strolling away before receiving another lecture.

The curious red-head peered behind the forbidden veil and saw the young blond sitting quietly in a plastic chair looking straight at him but not reacting. The elder and taller blond had turned around at the sound of the curtain being moved and as soon as green and blue made contact, sparks were flying. Not the fireworks sparks, the 'I will cut you down right now' kind of spark were flying everywhere.

"Didn't you know that this area is for the performers and their helpers Sinclair?" The well-known and very domineering Cloud Strife spoke up, his reserved nature becoming one of protectiveness and he was definitely prepared to put up a fight if he needed to. Before a snide remark could escape the red-heads lips, the same meek and tranquil voice filled the air and reached ears that needed to hear it.

"C-Cloud? Is everything a-alright?" The blond asked, his head pointed towards where he last heard the taller male. He seemed slightly afraid at the moment and Axel couldn't help but question how the boy couldn't realize that the two were about to start an argument.

"Yeah. It's alright Roxas. I was just trying to get rid of a pesky on-looker." The eldest of the two saying calmly before walking over to the seated blond and grabbing his hand. The eldest continued to glare at a certain red-head while talking to the blond in a calm voice.

"Where is he Cloud?" Roxas asked, his head turning around and his eyes always moving off of the 'intruder'. At this point Axel was slightly unsure of what was happening due to the fact that the boy was able to look at Cloud Strife but not him, he felt envy and jealousy wash over him as he thought of why Cloud Strife was being stared at by those ocean blue eyes and he wasn't.

"He's just by the curtains. But don't go near him, he's dangerous Rox." But the young blond ignored the older ones protest and walked off in the direction he thought the taller red-head was. "Roxas! What are you doing?!" Cloud said, standing up quickly and hugging the boy before he hit the wall.

"I-I wanted to say hi… S-Sorry Clo…" The boy shrank back like a mouse and Axel couldn't take it so he strolled over, his green eyes shining like emeralds and a grin on his face as he took a step closer. The boy turned his head at the sound of footsteps and he had a soft smile on his face. "N-nice to meet you. I'm Roxas Strife." He said and Axel was surprised to notice that the boy only just reached past his chest, his spikes reaching his shoulder and that the ocean-blue eyes were only on his chest.

Axel stuck his hand out while introducing himself and as he noticed the boy didn't shake his hand or even notice it, he spoke up, startling Cloud and Roxas Strife. "Don't you shake hands with people?" The boy was slightly startled at the statement and started moving his hand around as if he couldn't see Axel's hand which was sadly the truth that Axel didn't realize.

"Sinclair, I'm having a talk with you. Rox, it's time for you to get out there and sing like you always do." The boy nodded before turning his body and stretching his arms out, signaling to be lifted. Cloud complied and placed the boy effortlessly on the chair that was on the make-shift stage before walking back to where Axel was standing.

Roxas' voice could be heard in the background and the music that accompanied his voice was one that could signify a sad but honest song. Emerald met blue again and as soon as Roxas spoke into the microphone, Cloud started to speak.

"Stay away from Roxas. You don't realize how much your little slip up hurt him." The eldest spoke, his gaze never breaking or losing focus on proving his point.

"And what the hell did I supposedly do to hurt him Cloud?" Axel quickly retorted and the music that was playing got louder and picked up in momentum, Roxas' voice picking up in speed and volume but the tranquil part of it never fading or wavering.

"You didn't realize when he couldn't see you or your hand?" Cloud said rather softly, his right hand covering his mouth as the last lines in Roxas' songs drew closer. "Just listen to what Roxas sings next then…" And as soon as Cloud had finished that sentence, Roxas had sang out loudly the meaning to every misunderstanding so far.

"_And I'm falling into a darkness for all eternity as I relinquish in the fact that I am blind because of you."_

_**-Act 1 end-Act 2 commence-**_

A low but warm and tranquil voice was trapped inside Roxas' mind as he remembered the fire that was glowing during the unknown male's introduction. Ever since the young blond lost his vision, he had been able to tell people apart due to their voices and each voice had a different 'item' to it. Cloud's was like a summer blizzard, warm but when the snow hits it becomes rare and icy. The male known as Axel had a flame, one that needed handling or else it would break out and harm those around him quickly but Roxas could easily tell that the male was dousing the flame to keep everyone safe.

"Rox, you ready?" Cloud called out, his voice sounding close and warmer than before. With a nod of Roxas' head, he stretched his arms out, signaling Cloud to pick him up and take him to the living room of their two-story house. The small room was easy to navigate but the one thing that worried Cloud was their mother. She was a drunk woman that didn't care for her children's safety at all. Cloud being the protective big brother he is always made sure that Roxas was kept safe until he faltered one day.

"Thanks Clo." The blind blond said, his eyes dark and different from when he was the bright child that disappeared. Cloud softly hugged the blond and told him he was going to be in the kitchen quickly. "Cloud!" Roxas called out in slight fear, his voice and actions the same as most mornings.

"I know. Mother shouldn't be back until later so you will be safe. I promise." Cloud said from the kitchen, a tired tone in his voice which Roxas quickly picked up on and felt guilty for. Cloud couldn't see his brother but the silence got to him so he strolled back in front of the blond, his eyes looking into unseeing ones and he gently stroked the boy's cheek from tears that were slowly falling.

"I-I'm sorry Clo…" Roxas said, hiccupping and sniffling as he tried to form sentences but only blubbering noises escaped from the child's lips. "I-I know it's my fault that you have to put up with this all and I'm Sorry!" The Child wailed, wrapping his arms around Cloud's broad shoulders and dampening the shirt with tears that were shed weekly.

"Rox. I know it was my fault. I don't blame you and I want to protect you. You're my baby brother and I won't let anyone harm you. Now, I'm going to go finish off making us some food and then we can leave quickly alright?" Anxiety gone, Roxas nodded his head and unwrapped his arms from around Cloud's shoulders. Cloud had strolled into the small apartment's kitchen and thought back on how he had let Roxas become the scared, fragile and now blind child that he is.

**-Act 2 Paused-Flash-back Start-**

"_Roxas, I'll be going to see Zack now okay? If Mom comes home make sure you do as I say. We'll be back as soon as we meet up so you don't have to worry." Cloud was certain that today was a day where his mother wouldn't hurt his five year old brother. Cloud was eleven yet he acted like a sixteen year old, he was Roxas' father figure and the only one that Roxas could rely on._

"_O-okay Cloudy…" Roxas could speak well for a child and his meek behavior was due to the fact that their mother was always yelling at poor Roxas to 'shut his fucking whiny mouth or else she will clamp it shut herself'. "I'll be okay… I have B-Banitas!" Roxas clutched a small heartless doll to his chest, the name of the doll was Vanitas but since Roxas could barely say his 'V' sound, it always came out as a 'B' sound._

"_Alright… I'll be back really soon with Zack. He said he has a surprise for you too." Cloud said, a grin on his face as he thought back to the gift Zack wanted to give Roxas as a, 'You are my favorite Strife child' present. It was a new doll to go with Vanitas, a pure white one with a strange zip-like mouth which Zack officially called Ventus._

"_Bye-bye Clo-Clo!' Roxas said, dashing forward and wrapping his small arms around Cloud's neck in a tight and loving embrace. "I'll miss you!" Roxas was an angel to Cloud and he was always glad to see a smile on his small plush face. Cloud had wrapped himself up in an old leather jacket of Zack's before walking out into the cold winter night's breeze._

_Cloud raced to his meeting spot with Zack, the town's center which led to the four directions that the town could lead you too. When Cloud reached his destination, he searched around for the black-haired male holding a doll or carrying a bag. Cloud quickly spotted his best-friend and ran over to the male, hugging him tightly and releasing him as quick as he hugged him._

"_Cloud! There you are, shall we hurry back to your house?" Zack said, a slight trace of worry in his happy expression and an almost urgent tone in his voice, as if he could tell something was happening which was most certainly right. Because at the moment Zack had said those words, a drunk blond female had strolled into the apartment block where Roxas was busy drawing on paper in the living room._

_Roxas had been sitting on the carpet with crayons in his hand as he was drawing a picture of Zack, Cloud and himself, smiling and holding hands in front of a large house. Zack and cloud were holding Roxas' hands in the picture and each of them had a large smile on their faces. Zack's smile spread off of his face and was slightly crooked while Cloud's was a small, messy line. Roxas' own was a large grin that reached the edge of his face. This is what little Roxas had always seen in his dreams and this was his gift for the man who has supported both Cloud and himself._

_The front door had burst open, causing Roxas to jump up in fright and clutch his doll tightly to his chest. His mother glanced around the room, a slightly wobbly movement and a scowl was plastered on her face as she spotted the youngest child. She stumbled around the small apartment, alcohol still coursing through her small body and barely affecting her judgment of the child. _

"_What the fuck are you still doing here y-you worthless piece of shit?" Her words were slurred together and her face a bright red. Roxas could smell the alcohol in her breath and cringed as it assaulted his nose. "Well?!" She yelled, her arms flying to her sides and her foot slamming harshly into the ground, surely shaking the poor tenants beneath them._

"_M-Mama?" Roxas asked quietly. His voice shaking and tears threatening to spill out the side of his eyes which stared into his mother's own. Her blond hair slicked back with two antennae protruding from it. His mother raised her hand and slapped the poor child, the sound of her hand making contact with his cheek still ringing in the room and the tears Roxas held back were falling now as he buried his head into the doll. "M-Mama!" Roxas cried out, his voice breaking and becoming nothing more than wails and blubbers._

"_Shut your fucking mouth! It's your fault he left me! If you didn't exist I would be happy!" The young child sobbed and didn't notice his mother's face moving so her lips were next to his small ears. "Your big brother would be happy too." Poor Roxas snapped his head up at this and looked into the woman's uncaring and unforgiving eyes._

"_I love you Mama!" Roxas stretched his arms out, hoping for his mother to hug his frightened form but she just stared at the boy and the soft toy that had fallen onto the ground. "Mama!" Roxas wailed even more, his bright blue eyes looking into his mother's still as he waited with out-stretched arms._

"_Where the fuck did you steal this from? OR, let me guess. You sold yourself already like the fucking bastard child you are!" His mother grabbed the doll and ripped one of the black antennae off of it, a sickening chortle escaping her lips as she tore the doll with her sharpened nails. "Wait where you fucking are you piece of shit!" She yelled as she walked away quickly, dumping the ripped doll on the ground in front of Roxas._

"_B-Banitas?" Roxas said softly before breaking down and crying. He felt his heart tear like Vanitas had, his cries reaching his mother because she quickly yelled at him to stop his blubbering. "Cloudy… Zacky…" Roxas cried softly, hiccups escaping his sobbing lips as he stared at the doll with his eyes wide open. _

_Cloud and Zack had been running to get to Roxas before they were both stopped by the police agency SOLDIER. They said that they needed to just do a survey which they thought they had time to answer but either way, the two boys were far too late already. They were ever since Larxene had entered her home._

_Zack and Cloud had quickly started to run as fast as their bodies could take them but were again held up by different people in 'the slums' as people called the poor suburb. They were stopped by beggars, shop-owners and sleazes as they continued to race towards Roxas' destination._

_Roxas had been standing still for more than ten minutes, his small joints and muscles becoming stiff, tired and sore as he continued to stand still, waiting for his mother to re-enter the room. As Roxas slightly stretched he heard the sound of heels nearing the staircase so he quickly regained his previous posture and waited silently for his mother's warm embrace._

"_Well, well, well. You really are a good kid huh?" Larxene had a mocking, warm tone of voice as she spoke, humming as she circled her son with objects hidden behind her back. "I bet that you want a warm hug for being good huh?" Roxas nodded his head but was quickly pushed onto the ground as the force of a leather belt hit his small, bruised side. "Not! You dirty little home-wrecker! It's all your fault!"_

_Roxas squealed and yelped in pain as he felt the leather smack and cut his skin harshly, his sides burning after the belt left his side and returning to another spot. "Mama!" Roxas squealed, his blue eyes opening and turning into small slits which were staring at the woman who was beating him with a leather belt._

"_Don't look at me with those eyes! His eyes!" She yelled, whipping Roxas in the face with the belt and cutting his forehead. Blood soaked his blond hair that was sticking down due to sweat and tears and his eyes being forced closed due to the pain. "I'm going to get rid of his eyes! They don't belong to you!" She dropped the small yellow dagger she had found but didn't use onto the ground alongside the belt and gripped Roxas head, him screaming and thrashing at the pain and more tears being forced out of his eyes._

"_PAPA!" Roxas yelled out, squealing and yelling as he was dragged to the laundry and watched his mother grab a bottle of bleach before he was dragged back out into the living room. "CLOUDY! ZACKY!" His mother placed the bottle on a nearby table and smacked Roxas with the back of her hand, her rings cutting his skin and letting small beads of blood appear._

"_Shut your mouth. I won't ever have to see his eyes on your face now. So do this so Mama will be happy with you Roxy." She said disgustingly, her face became distorted as Roxas was lifted up from the ground by his hair, his eyes flying open and staying open as he saw Cloud and Zack at the door. Fear was laced through all of their eyes as they all couldn't help but watch hopelessly as the woman poured the contents of the bleach bottle onto Roxas' small face, getting into his small eyes and burning them harshly._

"_ROXAS!" Cloud and Zack screamed as they raced inside, hugging the boys crumpled body as he screamed in pain. "Roxas! I'm sorry!" Cloud cried, hugging his baby brother to his chest as he rocked himself and Roxas on the ground, noticing Vanitas ripped up on the ground._

"_CLO!I-I! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING CLO!" Roxas wailed as he opened his red eyes, seeing nothing but a darkness that was completely unfamiliar. Roxas flailed his arms around as he searched for Cloud's form, smacking his small hands on the table nearby._

"_Why would you do this Mom!?" Cloud screamed out, tears spilling out of his eyes as he watched Roxas hyperventilate and pass out. Their mother laughed as she strolled out of the small living room and into her own bedroom where countless men came and visited her every night. _

"_Cloud. The ambulance will be here soon." Zack said quickly, placing his cellphone aside as he wrapped his warm arms around Cloud's body, protecting the teenager with his feelings. After that night though, the boy's mother would always bring home a man who had paid for the youngest child and as Roxas grew up, the pain got worse._

_Larxene told the men that Roxas could handle two or three at once as soon as he hit the age of ten and each night, strange men would wander in, burst through Roxas' door and abuse the boy. Before long, the boy became broken while his mother gained money from abusing the child the easy way. If her husband had left her because of Roxas and suddenly slept with a whore, she was going to let the son go through the pain and she would make sure that Cloud would watch too. Just so he knew that he wouldn't want to disobey her ever. Cloud would be held back by his mother as she forced him to watch men fill the young boy, squeals and whines escaping the youngest mouth as the pain caused him to always black-out._

**-Flash-back End-Act 2 Resume-**

The images played through Cloud's mind like a movie, it wouldn't stop until the end and it was always heart-wrenching just sitting through it. A loud knock sounded throughout the little block and when the door opened, a rather well-built male with spiked black hair strolled into the apartment. He wore a black knit turtle-neck which had no sleeves. He wore loose black-pants and black combat boots to finish off his outfit.

"It's me! Zack Fair! You're hero!" Zack yelled out, his bright blue-eyes locking onto the sight of Roxas, clutching a small white-doll in nothing but his pajamas. "Roxas. Do you want me to help you change today?" Zack asked, warmth and kindness laced into his words as he strolled in front of Roxas' small form.

"Zack! Don't even harm a hair on his head!" Cloud called out to the blue-eyed man. Zack was from a town known as Gongaga, a strange reactor explosion occurred leaving the town as a barren waste-land. All residents suffered from some time of effect. Zack's happened to be his eyes. Mako energy surged through Zack's eyes, causing them to change color depending on his moods and his emotions.

"I won't, I promise!" Zack yelled back to Cloud, hugging Roxas softly and quickly releasing the boy. Roxas had agreed to let Zack change him so he stretched his thin arms out, signaling to be picked up and continued to thank the male for helping him. "Now then. Since 'The Club That Never Was' is having a Welcome to Wonderland theme, how about we dress you up before-hand. You can be a male Alice! Or even a cute mad-hatter or even the Cheshire cat!" Zack, said happily, his voice ringing throughout the smaller hall-way as they made their way to Roxas and Cloud's bedroom.

"Umm… Can I be a male Alice? I always liked her growing up…" Zack remembered seeing Roxas bounce up and down whenever he visited with Cloud, asking if they all could watch Alice in Wonderland. "I mean… I don't care but… I trust you Zacky." Roxas smiled a small but almost tear-bringing smile, it caused Zack to pause but quickly wrap his arms around the small boy.

"I will make you the cutest Male Alice there is! You know if I wasn't really into your brother I wouldn't mind being into you Rox." Zack said with a slightly nervous laugh before releasing the boy and looking for the right outfit. It took a few minutes but Zack had finally pieced together a perfect outfit for Roxas. "Alright. Now then, I'll just put this on you and we can go show Cloud alright?" Roxas nodded his head, his face turned towards the sound of Zack's voice and he slowly smiled.

Zack peeled away the garments that Roxas had slept in, replacing the boy's boxers and carefully standing the boy up. Roxas could handle lifting his leg and keeping it in place, it was just him navigating through anywhere. Light brown balloon shorts were placed on Roxas' hips and a white button-up top was slipped over his shoulders. Zack had had trouble trying to find a blue vest but found one that Cloud had to wear to a wedding once. It was light blue and hidden inside a white tuxedo that seemed dapper and never worn.

"Now then, just one final thing and we can go alright?" Roxas smiled and nodded his head as he felt a small blue hat being placed along his head, Zack had placed it so it wouldn't squash any of Roxas' hair and the small hat had a black ribbon tied around the rim to finish of the 'Alice' look. "Alright! Now stretch out your arms so I can pick you up and show Cloud how cute you look!" With a nod of his head, Roxas allowed himself to be carried to Cloud before continuing his everyday meal.

**-Act 2 End-Act 3 Start-**

Night had risen quickly and the dark cascaded everything, wrapping the sky in its dark embrace and letting stars shimmer in shine in place of the light. Axel had ventured down to the music room where a sign stood outside the door. The sign had cards scattered all around it and one red rose and one white rose on a separate corner of the wooden board.

"Welcome to Wonderland? What the hell is this some cabaret club?" Axel said, an irritated tone in voice from his previous encounter with one student who rejected Axel as soon as they made eye-contact. No-one turns down the 'School's number one Sex God!' Or so Axel thought.

Inside the brightly lit room were strange mushrooms and flowers, little cakes and vials filled with drinks and the performers were all dressed up in a certain theme. One was smoking a pipe while playing a strange guitar looking thing, a monocle on his face as he wore what represented a caterpillar.

"Okay people, it's time for our own hero to take the stage!" A tall male with sleek silver hair took the microphone, He wore a large top-hat and dapper suit, and each pocket had strange objects in them. "It's our own hero who came down though the Rabbit-hole! Roxas Strife our young and very own Alice!" The tall silver-haired boy did a weird dance, his feet moving in the opposite direction of his legs and an almost sadistic grin on his face. Boy was this teenager Mad.

Roxas had appeared in his outfit from earlier that morning, lights instantly dimming and showing the small boy being carried and placed on the chair by his older brother who was dressed with rabbit ears and a suit borrowed from the drama room. The rabbit-eared version of Cloud bounded off back-stage where he watched Roxas with Zack who had joined them today.

"H-Hi everyone. I'll be singing a song my friend Zexion wrote for today… I-It's called 'Falling into Wonderland'. P-Please enjoy and thank Zexion when you see him please!" The young blond was blushing, making every straight girl and gay male gawk at how adorable the teenager was being, even turning a few straight men gay on the spot too. Little did Roxas know, Axel was already setting a plan in motion. As the music started roaring, Axel snuck into the back, grabbing a costume and gratefully realising he grabbed one that would fit him perfectly.

_And I was falling, falling, falling down the rabbit hole,_

_And I was chasing, chasing, chasing a white rabbit all the way_

_While I was proving, proving, proving my innocence to a wicked Queen,_

_I never did realise, that I would fall for a strange guest._

Small purple cat ears poked up through Axel's fiery mane and a wicked grin on his face as he thought of his plan once again. In Axel's Mind, he continued to say "Step one: Stroll up on Stage, Step two: Get the blond to notice me, Step 3: Seranade the hell out of him, Step 4: Become best friends with him, Step 5: Become more than friends and boom! Axel wins baby! And Axel may win a baby blond too!"

_Oh Mister Rabbit will you please come out to play?_

_Oh, Mister Hatter will you please let me join your tea party?_

_Oh Mister Cheshire Cat, won't you stop confusing me?_

_And Dee and Dum please learn your own names. _

Roxas continued to sing, his eyes closed and he saw the same as when they were open, a darkness. It didn't matter to Roxas though because as long as he could sing, he didn't care about what happened. Cloud didn't care about anything else apart from Zack and mostly Roxas while Zack cared for the two brothers deeply.

_Oh your majesty, please realize that I'm not…_

_The One who stole your tarts of hearts!_

The music quickly died and Roxas continued his tradition of singing random songs and telling his secret at 9:06, earning a few small gasps which meant that he got a new audience. Cloud strolled back out, bunny ears and all and picked up the blind child after his performance was finished, Axel never getting past due to the fact that Zack stopped him before he could get anywhere close to the red-velvet curtain.

"Hey! Roxy! Remember me?" Axel yelled out carelessly, quickly noticing Roxas' violent shaking and Cloud's sudden 'I'm going to enjoy castrating you and making you choke on your dick tonight' aura and mood. "Roxy?" Axel asked again before being slammed into the wall by Zack who was dressed as a mouse.

"Don't ever call him that." Roxas started blubbering as his body became stiff and his eyes widening in fear. "Shit!" Zack had noticed the change in behavior and quickly ran over to the two blonds, hugging Roxas and Cloud at the same time, whispering reassurance in Roxas' ear.

"Mama! I'm sorry!" Roxas wailed loudly, clinging to Cloud tighter and dampening the borrowed costume. "It's not my fault I still have Papa's eyes!" Roxas could never handle being called Roxy, it made him think that his mother was there, ready to punish the poor boy.

"W-What the?" Axel muttered as he watched the boy be carried away with guilt weighing down his heart. Axel stood there thinking to himself, 'Why am I always hurting this kid?'

**-Act 3 End-Act 4 Start-**

Days had passed and each day, Axel had managed to become somewhat closer to the boy. Apparently, Roxas did remember him by his voice and opened up only slightly, they weren't considered friends but they both acknowledged each other, Axel more so than Roxas.

Thirteen nights after the incident where Axel made Roxas have a relapse, the red-head was back at the hidden-away club and was going to make things right. He noticed the silver-haired male step up and talk into the microphone with a young brunette draped against his side. The theme for the night was 'The Little Mermaid' and the brunette was dressed with a mermaid tale while the taller silver-haired male was dressed as his prince.

"Welcome everyone to the final night of 'The-club-that-never-was! Tonight, our siren will end up as sea-foam as this is his last performance of the year. We have dedicated tonight to the theme of the little mermaid so enjoy and have fun in this world where you can be whoever you want." The taller male spoke up, everyone anticipating the events and already wanting to listen to Roxas sing.

"Up first we have Demyx! He will be singing the song Under the Sea while Zexion will play the music!" The young brunette said rather loudly, before being swept up and carried away as if he were a princess. The red curtains were pulled back and a large clam-shell appeared center stage and inside was Demyx, his hair spiked up in his famous David-bowie is god style and Zexion sitting not so far away at a piano, appeared as quickly as Demyx.

The up-beat music rang through the air and Axel headed off to see Roxas. He was finally going to talk to the boy and he couldn't wait. Ever since Axel made Roxas relapse, he had continued to question why it tugged at him and made him worry every moment he thought back on the incident until finally he realized that his playboy days were over. Axel Flurry, 'Number one sex-god; also known as the definition of sex on legs' had fallen in love with a boy four years younger than him.

As Axel strolled through the back-stage, he noticed two blondes and a black-haired male standing around near the far-end of the area. Cloud and Zack were holding hands while Roxas was speaking to the both of them about something that didn't reach Axel's ears.

"Roxas. We want you to move in with us. We'll be living with Angeal and we'll also have Xion there to keep you company! Mother can't hurt you there." Cloud said quietly, causing Roxas to relax but instantly tense up again.

"But she could try to take custody over me Clo… I don't want you to go to court for that…" Roxas said solemnly, a dark shadow casting over his face as he lowered his head.

"Roxas. Angeal said he will place you under his family register. He wants to adopt you while I date Zack. Angeal was the one who got you those clothes and dolls you love too…" Cloud said, looking at the strange white, zip-mouthed doll that Roxas continued to smother.

"Well. If I knew more about this situation then I would try to side with Roxas but it sounds like Cloud's right about something." Axel's voice drifted into the area as the trio turned to stare at the red-head who had a stern expression on his face.

"Axel! How are you?" Roxas asked quickly, moving his hands in front of his body as he awaited Axel's. Axel quickly placed his hands against Roxas' smaller ones and tilted his forehead against Roxas'.

"I'm fine. Now you need to listen to Cloud, He only wants what's best for you, alright Roxas?" Roxas just hung his head before listening to Cloud and Zack reason with him. "Hey Roxas after your show, can we talk?" Roxas just nodded his head before continuing the debate with Cloud. With a grin on his face, Axel strolled away and realized that he might become closer with the young blond.

Not long after that, Roxas had quickly been placed on stage, doing a duet with a ruff looking kid named Seifer who was dressed like a prince as well. Roxas sang to his heart's content and grinned at the lyrics he was being made to sing. At the end of the performance, a large amount of foam appeared and Roxas was quickly carried away by Seifer.

Roxas waited as Axel made his way to where the boy sat. His fiery mane poking some innocent by-standers in the eyes but that didn't matter. What did though, was the fact that Roxas was waiting for him with a smile on his petit face.

"Roxas. I'm glad that I made it on time!" Axel declared loudly, knowing full-well what he was going to say and no-one could stop him, except maybe Roxas but never-mind that! Roxas was here, waiting and Axel was there ready.

**-Act 4 End-Act 5 Start-**

"Axel? What did you want to talk about?" Roxas asked, intrigued and driven by curiosity. Axel stared into Roxas' dull blue eyes which seemed to be getting brighter with each passing day. Roxas was still wearing the costume he wore during the performance and it was a slight distraction but Axel was determined his flame burning bright.

"Well Roxas… You know how we've been becoming umm…" Axel didn't know what to say anymore, he didn't know whether he should say Acquaintances or friends, it was confusing or everyone who knew about their relationship. As Axel pondered on the thought, Roxas spoke up softly.

"Best friends?" Roxas had considered Axel as a best-friend and since he never saw the pyro, he never got enough time to talk but either way, he considered Axel a best-friend because Axel was persistent and never gave up on trying to get to know the blond.

"Yeah Best Friends!" Axel chuckled to himself as he realized that the blond saw him as more than acquaintances. "Well you see… I wanted to get to know you better Roxas. I'll open up to you too of course but I want to know more about you so that we can be more than best-friends…" This was the first time Axel had ever mumbled out something like that and couldn't stop from blushing.

Roxas felt a blush stain his cheeks and he couldn't help but grin widely. Roxas gave a small confirmation noise but made sure that Axel promised to go first, starting tomorrow. The two nodded their heads before leaving, each with smiles on their faces but they were short-lived as they both realized they had to share their pasts which may disgust the other.

**-Act 5 End-Final Act Start-**

Axel and Roxas had both met up in the park, both sitting on the edge of the fountain which led to a small waterway shortcut. Axel had taken the liberty of carrying Roxas to the area after a doctor came to check on the young blonde's eyes and mental state. This was Axel's first time in the slums and he couldn't help but think that the fountain in the area was beautiful, like this was the most looked after area.

"S-so Axel… Tell me what you w-want me to k-know…" The young blond said in a small squeak, his meek behavior getting better but still evident in his actions and way he spoke. Axel was caring to the boy and most students were shocked to see a genuine smile on Axel's face as he spoke to the boy.

"Well… I guess I'll start with the basics then… My real name is Lea Flurry, I live in the high-end part of town and have a perverted older brother named Reno." Roxas gave a sort of hum as he continued to listen to the basics. "When I was around eight, I sort of had this thing for fires and one thing led to another, I set fire to the slums." Axel groaned as he looked away from Roxas, probably scaring the poor boy who lived in the area. "I murdered a male named Cid… He was staying in the whore-house and was burnt alive in there along with about seven woman… T-They found his body and his ex-wife was broken at that point, she screamed and tried to murder the nearest guy as she cried."

"D-Did they tell you the woman's name Ax?" Roxas had developed a nickname for Axel and used it for this one moment because he was certain he had heard this story when he was younger.

"Yeah… Her name was Larxene, she was well-known in the area and visited countless numbers of men just for money and free booze." Axel cringed at his words but looked at Roxas' shocked face as the word 'Larxene' escaped from his lips. "Well… Apparently the man was already murdered when they found his body but I still murdered seven woman… Reno had watched over me playing with the small flame, it apparently was fed or something and exploded…" At this point Axel looked at his hands and brought them up to wipe away the tears that were falling. "And I found out that my best-friend had fed the flame to try to get rid of me. Saix was always a good friend but we had a fight and he apparently chucked flammable gas in the fire and was arrested in my place. His last words were, 'you can't be happy now. It's all your fault that this all happened,' and he left."

"A-Axel… It's alright." Roxas had spoken up once again, placing his hands on where he thought Axel's cheeks were and gently rubbing his thumbs over the smooth surface. Axel could feel the pad of Roxas' thumbs rub over his gloved hands in small circles and it helped the older of the two feel safer. "Now it's my turn." Roxas let out a small but shaky sigh which led to a few shivers of fear.

"Rox. It's alright. You don't have to if you're not ready alright. I've told my story so many times because of my 'needed' therapy…" Axel's hands quickly found their way to Roxas' cheeks, cupping them gently and rubbing small circles like Roxas had done. "We have forever and you can tell me when you're ready at any time." Axel felt a small blush crawl onto his face, tinting the skin and dying it a light red.

"And… I-I'm ready now." Roxas took in a small but steady breath, holding the hands placed on his cheeks tightly before placing them in his lap and fiddling with his thumbs. "Well… My Mother, Larxene, was always a drunk woman who loved to sleep around with countless numbers of men, she still does and when father left her, it got worse…" Roxas could feel Axel flinch at the mention of the name Larxene and Axel quickly interrupted.

"R-Roxas? Y-you mean that I-I…And your mother is…" Axel couldn't finish his sentences as he spoke up. At the moment, Axel was completely dumb-founded and couldn't understand how that woman who he saw when he was younger being Roxas' mother. The child was warm but broken while his mother was cold and couldn't care about a soul in the world.

"Don't worry Axel. My father left 'her' when I was around three I think… Anyway though. At that time, Cloud had become friends with a boy who lived in the posher area of Radiant Garden, Zack. Zack became a sort of, big-brother to me and he gave us both things our mother wouldn't." Roxas continued his story of his past, mentioning his mother's way of disciplining him and the countless number men that she brought home and also the story of how the he became blind. A few tears fell down Roxas cheeks and hit the hands that were twiddling away in Roxas' lap.

"Roxas. You need to get out of there. I know you still love your mother and all but who knows what she could try next." Axel was grinding his teeth together as he tried not to yell at the air. Axel was disgusted in the woman who was considered a parent and he couldn't help but feel sorry for the young blond who still loved the woman.

"But Ax… She's getting better! I think…" Roxas had mumbled out his last sentence, tears forming in his small eyes and a quivering lip suddenly being noticed by Axel. "It's just that… I don't want to intrude on Zack and Cloud's new life! Zack is right for my big brother!" Roxas threw his meek behavior out the door at the moment and he was shaking with a slight amount of frustration.

"Roxas. If you don't want to stay with them then why not me? My big brother Reno and I live together and we aren't that far away from Zack and his father Angeal. Reno can be a flirt but he wouldn't mind you staying with us." A small blush formed on Axel's cheeks as he thought to himself about what he just said. Roxas had looked up at this and his mouth was slightly hanging open as if he was shocked. "I-I mean you don't have to! It's just you know…" Axel the playboy was at a loss for words and was completely dumb-founded, a shocking sight for anyone who knew about him to see.

"A-Axel… W-Would you really?" Roxas had a slight hint of desperation in his words, one that was obvious enough to be noticed by the Red-head who sat beside the blond. "I mean… I w-would stay with you i-if you wanted me too…" A small blush dusted Roxas' cheeks as the blond spoke softly, using the whimsical voice he used when the Club that never was functioned.

"Of course. I wouldn't say it without meaning it Rox." Axel said softly, placing his hands gently onto Roxas' face and tilting the blonds face towards his own. "Don't be afraid Roxas." Axel's face inched towards Roxas' unknowing one before he gently pressed their lips together with confidence and an emotion Axel rarely put into a kiss. It wasn't lust or hate or even for revenge. It was love.

When lips dispersed from contact and green eyes stared into wide, unblinking blue ones, only one thing was thought between the two. **'Did we just kiss?'** Roxas continued to ponder on what just happened while Axel sat there, clasping his hair in his hands and groaning in frustration as he realized he let his self-restraint crumble into tiny pieces of star-dust.

"Axel? D-Did we just k-k-Ki." Roxas paused for a moment, collecting himself back up and slightly blushing at the word Kiss. "D-Did we just… Kiss?" Head tilted to the side, small pink lips parted in a small circle, Roxas looked like the living-definition of Cute in Axel's eyes and what made things worse was the fact that the blond was so meek and quiet.

"Yeah… I'm sorry Roxas it's just. I've been wanting to do that for a while now." Axel said honestly, his head turned away from the blonde's and a small frown adorned his face. 'Upside-down tear-drop tattoos can't help you this time Axel, the kid can't see them so he can't think, oh, it's because he's a cool dude…' Axel thought to himself hatefully, realizing that he blew his chance with the one person who liked Axel for Axel.

"Its fine Ax…" Roxas turned his head down, fumbling around with his hands while he thought of what to say. In all honesty, Roxas enjoyed the kiss, his main problem was not being able to see the red-heads face at all after Roxas' first kiss. Axel was slightly taken-aback by the statement and stared as he heard the blond mumble out incoherent words. "I l-liked it Ax…." At this point, the blond got even cuter, in Axel's eyes the boy grew small blond mouse ears that were twitching.

"Then you're okay with y'know… The sudden 'SURPISE!' kiss?" Axel said, putting a large emphasis on the word SURPRISE! As if he was at a surprise party and being the only one jumping out, looking like a complete fool. "You're also okay with staying with Reno and me?" Axel asked slightly confused as he watched the blond squirm and the color rise in the boy's cheeks.

"Y-yeah… We just need to go a-and get C-Cloud…" Roxas looked all around this time, acting 'nonchalant' and 'casual'. What Roxas said was true but he sure as hell didn't want to say the other thought that passed his mind. _'Hey Ax, can we kiss again?'_ even the thought made the boy blush an enormous amount.

"Alright, but first, can I say something?" Axel had placed his hands on top of Roxas' smaller ones, giving them a small squeeze before speaking up once again. "Roxas. Ever since I entered the club and continued to fuck up my chances with you," Axel listened to the blond let out a chuckle before continuing, "But, I want you to know that… I really like you. I know I've already said this before but I want to be more than best-friends. I want to be the one you will go to for help, the one that you will always want to hold you and I know I will be the one who will always do these things for you and more. Roxas, I love you."

Roxas sat there shocked and flabbergasted. Completely happy and completely embarrassed by the words Axel said. Both teenagers sat there in a small amount of shock and waited for the silence to break. Roxas thought back to his times listening to the red-heads voice, hearing all the concern and passion in his words as he spoke to Roxas.

"Ax. M-me too." Axel let out a stupid, '_huuuuuuuh? Wad'ya jus say?' _before suddenly listening back up to the boy known as the siren. "A-Axel… I-I like you t-too…" The blond deflated at this point, his head and body becoming mush and his thoughts just going out the door.

"Stupid…" Axel muttered catching Roxas off-guard before he tightly embraced the child. "You just made me feel stupid… Stupid." The two males laughed not long after and stayed in each other's warm embrace.

"Hey Axel." Roxas quietly whispered into the taller male's ear area, his meek behavior being thrown out the door for the moment once again before speaking softly again. "If us confessing makes us a-an item… Does that mean it's alright for you to kiss me again if I ask?" Axel almost squealed at that sentence before holding the blond's face and merging their lips together in a soft small kiss.

But, in the distance behind a tree, stood the brother and best-friend of the small blond who was kissing a male one of them rejected. Cloud was about to charge out and go kami-kaze oh the red-heads ass, his exact words, before being pushed into the tree by the stronger male beside him. A firm but slightly sexual kiss was forced upon the smaller blond before a rather loud, 'pop' noise was made from the two.

"Why don't we let the two love-birds stay together while we go back for round two? I mean, I know you don't like losing but I won in the endurance sector didn't I?" Zack said in a deep and alluring voice, his eyes sparkling with mischief as he thought back on the sexual innuendo he made.

"One time! You cheated anyway. You can only do one thing not two!" Zack burst out laughing, a hand being smacked onto his lips as a certain red-head carrying a small blond mouse in his arms appeared rather quickly. "H-Hey you two." Roxas smiled at his brother unaware of anything while Axel stood there with a mocking look on his face. "Axel, you hurt my brother I will fucking castrate you and make sure you survive so I can fucking cut your head off and put it on a spike in the park." Cloud said, authority placed into each word and a small sadistic grin on his face.

"Roxas has to stay with Cloud and I for four days of the week. You are welcome to stay with us at the time but do realize that if any hanky-panky occurs and you two go 'frickle-frackle', I will personally storm the room and drag you out of my house naked, got it?"

Axel let out a shaky laugh before speaking up. "I've got it memorized." Each figure present laughed at the small statement, realizing that this was the start to a new and brighter future. Away from pain and one engulfed in love and happiness. Axel and Roxas continued to smile and laugh while Cloud and Zack had a play fight for no pure reason.

As the two couples walked off towards a brighter future, they all thought that this was the start of something new. But to end their day, Roxas had asked a question meant for all of the men around him.

"Will you stay by my side?" Bright smiles and laughs were shared as they all anticipated what tomorrow had in store for their now inter-twined fates and relationships.

**-Final Act End—**

**ACT! With –NoVa and –Lyco!**

**-NoVa: Thanks for reading this one-shot! I have to say, for a story with no planning I was pretty happy with this.**

**-Lyco: If you would like her to make another chapter of this supposed to be one-shot then please review and we will get back to you on it! I almost thought that this could be a short story sort of one but, never mind! **

**-NoVa: Thanks again! Please tell me what you thought about this story, I will take flames with a smile, alright?**


End file.
